clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts!
Ghosts! is the second episode of the first series of Clash of the Couples. It premiered as part of the TylerTheMan the Halls marathon on December 22nd, 2017. Plot One evening Flain dreams of being a ghost, scaring the characters for fun and thwarting the plans of dastardly villains. After a hard nights work, he is prepared to rest in his house. However, Teslo encourages him to attend a party at Celgreb City Station, urging him to "get out more". At the party, Flain as Bruce Wayne meets Apple Blossom as Clark Kent, a Shopkin journalist. Clark Kent is critical of Ghost Flain's carelessness when solving problems and his seeming lack of superpowers. However, when multiple Nixels attack the party in search of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent is able to fend them off, much to the frustration of Wayne. In the following days, Ghost Flain returns to his life as a vigilante, but Ghost Apple Blossom constantly thwarts his efforts to save the day, causing Ghost Flain to become increasingly frustrated. After a hard day's work, Ghost Apple Blossom returns to her shed. However, a gift which begins emitting green smoke is left on her doorstep, knocking her out. Meanwhile, Ghost Flain is in his lair studying Ghost Apple Blossom's moves when his security cameras catch two of the Nixels hauling another character away. With Ghost Apple Blossom not in sight, Ghost Flain goes off to save the day. After being knocked out, Ghost Apple Blossom finds herself hanging over a vat of chemicals. Ghost Flain rushes in, surprised to find her fellow ghost there. It is then that Teslo reveals himself to be the villain of the story Big Ghost, with the simplistic motive of taking over the island. Upon Big Ghost summoning more Nixels, a brawl ensues. Ghost Flain manages to defeat the Nixels and rescue Ghost Apple Blossom using her gadgets, as well as apprehending Big Ghost in the process. In the end, the two are hailed as heroes and all is well. After this transpires, Apple Blosssom wakes up Flain, who was sleeping on the middle of the main line. Quite startled by what went on, Flain admits to be glad that everything is back to normal, despite Apple Blossom's confusion regarding what she means. Characters *Flain (normal, Bruce Wayne & Ghost) *Apple Blossom (normal, Clark Kent & Ghost) *Kraw *Niksput *Cheeky Chocolate (normal and Ghost) *Volectro (Ghost) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (Ghost) *Unikitty (Ghost & normal) *Teslo (normal, Chillin' and Big Ghost) *Nixels *Beary Nice *Lola Roller Blade (cameo) *Krader (cameo) *Strawberry Kiss (cameo) *Flurr (cameo) *Glomp (cameo) *Scorpi (cameo) *Globert (cameo) *Toasty Pop (cameo) *Magnifo (cameo) *Kooky Cookie (cameo) *Gobba (cameo) *Meltus (cameo) *Cupcake Queen (cameo) Voice Cast *Tom Kenny - Flain and Teslo *Kate Murphy - Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate and Yolanda Yo-Yo *Fred Tatasciore - Kraw (uncredited) and The Nixels *Andrew Kishino - Niksput *David P. Smith - Volectro *Tara Strong - Unikitty *Audie Harrison - Beary Nice Trivia *This marks the first ten-minute episode of Clash of the Couples. *The episode was first developed as a subplot to the first attempt at a pilot episode entitled Night Run; the subplot became this episode, while the main plot (which later made it into another scrapped episode entitled Cold Wheels) is currently being repurposed for an hour-long holiday special. *Some changes were made to the script when the episode went into production: **Strawberry Kiss would have had a full speaking line in the episode: "Flain, look out!" **Ghost Flain stopping at Vernstead Halt instead of a montage of deliveries. **Emery and Elizabeth, the drivers of Flain in Soeren Hermansen's earlier project, Flain and Friends, would have appeared at the end of the episode, but were scrapped for story reasons. **Mrs. C. Ella herself giving the reward, with Emery and Liz commenting on the occassion. This was replaced with Apple Blossom waking up Flain due to the delayed production of the episode. *The episode was originally due to premiere in November 2017, but college interfering pushed it to a Christmas-weekend release. *This episode explains Kraw's lack of a tender or bunker by revealing that he has an electrically heated boiler. In Other Languages Category:Episodes